Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)
Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle is the The Wiggles' 10th TV Series, which premiered on September 23, 2017 on Treehouse TV in Canada, and on October 9th, 2017 on Universal Kids' Sprout block in the USA. It is the first series since Wiggle and Learn to be 22-minutes in length, and the first series with the current generation to be this length. Episodes # Hello Everyone # Bow Mobile To The Rescue # Wiggly Radio # No Fleas Please! # The Wiggly Races # The Singing Barbers # A Wiggly Wedding # Dancing is So Much Fun # Numerals Are Nice # Yummy in My Tummy # Waltzing Matilda # Rock And Roll Preschool # Hot Potato # The Wiggly Opera # Clap Your Hands # Feather Fun! # Fly Through the Sky # Pigtail Polka # Soccer Fun # Dance With Emma # Enthusiasm # Simon Says # Henry Saves The Day # Dorothy's Tea Party # The Wiggly Plane # Do The Twist! Songs * Feeling Chirpy (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) * Alouette (Trad. Arr. A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Play the Bass Guitar (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins, A Keller) * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Trad. Arr. A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Hey, Wags! (Live At Wiggle House) (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Trad. Arr. A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * The Wiggly Sea Shanty * Rubber Boots (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Fly Through The Sky (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) * Dance with Emma (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Everybody's Here (G Page) * Dressing Up (Little Wiggles version) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) * Little Sir Echo (Little Wiggles version) (Trad. Arr. A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins, J Field) * Down by the Bay * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Simon Says (Trad. Arr. A Field, S Pryce) * Do the Propeller! (A Field, J Fatt, J Field) * Simon's Cold Water Blues (S Pryce) * Hot Potato (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) * Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Emma's Yellow Bow (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Hello, My Name Is Emma (A Field, L Gillespie, E Watkins) * Emma's Dream * This Old Man (Little Wiggles version) * Henry's Dance (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Say the Dance, Do the Dance (Singing Barbers version) (J Field) * Henry the Octopus (Singing Barbers version) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field) * Dance, Dance! (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Hula Hula Baby (Little Wiggles version) * The Wonder of Wiggle Town (Singing Barbers version) (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins, B Elton) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (A Field, G Page) * Come On Down to Wiggle Town (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Dorothy Pas De Deux (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Here Comes a Bear (A Field, G Page) * The Bear Hunt * I Want a Leather Jacket (Little Wiggles version) (P Field) * Chop it, Chop it, Fruit Salad * Fruit Salad (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) (A Field, J Fatt, J Field) * Rock & Roll Preschool (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins, A Keller, J Nelson) * The Shimmie Shake (J Field, P Field) * I'll Tell Me Ma * Wiggly Wedding (Bagpipes Instrumental) * The Chase (Instrumental) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Follow the Leader (Instrumental) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) * The Laughing Doctor (Instrumental) * BRC is the Big Red Car (Instrumental) (A Field, J Field) * Vegetable Soup (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Field, D Lindsay) * Say Aah at the Doctors (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) * Lachy! (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Squid Jiggin' Ground * Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere) (A Field, J Fatt, J Field, P Field) * Captain Feathersword (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Di Dicki Do Dum * Pappadum * Joannie Works with One Hammer * ABC * Who's in the Wigglehouse? (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins, C Mete) * One, Two, Three, Four, Five * Incy Wincy Spider * Apples and Bananas * The Full Moon Melody * Waltzing Matilda * The Fairy Dance * Michael Finnegan * The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) * Open Shut Them * I've Got My Glasses On! (A Field, J Fatt, J Field) * Apusski Dusky * Dancing On the High Seas (S Pryce, J Field) * Emma's Theme (A Field, L Gillespie, E Watkins) * I Like Goats * To Have A Tea Party (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) * There Was A Princess * The Corroboree Frog (J Fatt, B Conroy-Murphy) * I Went to the Library (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Henry Likes Water (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * This Is How We Dance Ballet * Dial E for Emma (A Field, L Gillespie, E Watkins, J Barnes) * Glendaruel Highlanders March * This Little Piggy * First in Line (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Mosquito * Pigtail Polka * Hello, Henry * Who Got 'Da Bones? (J Fatt, A Field) * Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York * Garden of Daisies * Galloping Ballet * Springtime * If You're Happy and You Know It * High Road to Linton * Tip-Toe Through the Tulips * Ballerina, Ballerina (J Field) * St. Patrick's Day * Ribbon Toss (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Chopping, Pouring, Squashing And Spreading Song (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) * Move Your Arms Like Henry * Sauté * Quack Quack * Romp Bomp a Stomp * Bayonne Bunny Bay Gallery Behind the Scenes File:Dance,Dance!(2017)BehindtheScenes.png|"Dance, Dance!" File:Dance,Dance!(2017)BehindtheScenes2.png|Wags dancing in Uluru File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(FutureVersion)BehindtheScenes.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes4.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes in Uluru File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes5.png|Anthony and Lachy in Uluru File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes6.png|Lachy wearing a derby File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes7.png|Anthony wearing a derby File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes8.png|Anthony wearing a derby on his foot File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes9.png|Emma hula hooping File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes10.png|Lachy hula hooping File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes11.png|Anthony hula hooping File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes12.png|The Wiggles hula hooping File:PlaytheBassGuitarBehindtheScenes.png|"Play the Bass Guitar" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes1.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes2.png|Jammaltan and Anthony playing the guitars File:HighRoadtoLinton(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes.png|"High Road to Linton" File:TheShimmieShake(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes1.png|"The Shimmie Shake" File:TheShimmieShake(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes2.png|"The Shimmie Shake" File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesBehindtheScenes.png|Emma, Anthony, and Captain File:I'llTellMeMa(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes1.png|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:I'llTellMeMa(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes2.png|"I'll Tell Me Ma" Promo Photos PaulandJeffin2016.jpg|Paul and Jeff YummyCanadaSyrup(FutureVersion)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Yummy Canada Syrup" File:TheWigglesataCourtroom.png|The Wiggles at a courtroom File:DominicataCourtroom.jpg|Dominic at a courtroom AnthonyandWagsinUluru.jpg|Anthony and Wags FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Emma,CaptainandLachyinUluru.jpg|Emma, Captain and Lachy in Uluru Emma,CaptainandLachyinUluru2.jpg|Emma, Captain and Lachy in Uluru File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(FutureVersion)Promo1.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(FutureVersion)Promo2.jpg|Caterina in Uluru Th (17).jpg|The Wiggles in a white promo Wiggles2017.jpg|"Big Red Car" 22047818_10155969354362018_1354202022080991903_o.jpg|"Dorothy Pas De Deux" 22550409_10156027169342018_8671275886456619487_o.jpg|Lachy sleeping in a promo picture 22498857_10156027250322018_8617789236209604421_o.jpg|Emma and the Bow Mobile in a promo picture Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle_homepage slider.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture WIggle Wiggle Wiggle_web.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture BigRedCar(2017).jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" WWW_PromoB_2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture 20525869_1064288840374746_5095656062648848946_n.jpg|"Gregory Griggs" 20525731_1064288837041413_8971559781988534515_n.jpg|"Coulter" 20525274_1064288880374742_7747002553328659461_n.jpg| "Coulters Candy" Trivia * This series premiered on Treehouse in Canada, with little announcement before airing. * Songs from several existing albums are used for teens! but with new music videos, similar to Wiggle Town (TV Series). There are also new recordings of classic Wiggles songs (such as Henry's Dance), and concert footage recorded outside the Sydney Opera House on Australia Day. *Carnival of the Animals exists as a recurring segment. *The Little Wiggles returns as a segment, with Maria and Antonio Field returning as Little Emma and Little Anthony from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra. Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:New Wiggles